Five Alarm
by youbettago
Summary: The new librarian is having quite the steamy effect on our resident hottie, Fire Fighter Eric Northman. SPARKS will fly! Can she light his fire? Okay, enough with the puns. ON WITH THE LEMONS! Fun and flirty, then hot and heavy. You know how I roll.
1. Click, Flash, How ya doin?

_**A/N~ Hello kiddies! I've been working on this story FO'eva. Decided that I'd give you all a taste and see how you liked it. :D Thanks go to my adorable dahhhling and Nutellah00r, Pixiegiggles for being extremely amazing/awesome/exciting/inspiring/collaborative/swexy/encouraging/fucktastic/any other adj you can think of. :) Love you tons, gurrrl! **_

_**So, here's firefighter Eric. Some things you need to know:**_

_**I based this off my hometown, which I've recently moved back to. The Library and Fire Station really are across the street from each other and are both GORGEOUS old buildings. See links on my profile..  
**_

_**The bar isn't real, but it is based on one on Main street that my office is about 1/2 block from. :D**_

_**You really should check out the songs I use. ;) It'll make you want to gyrate some hips and grind on somebody. Trust me. ;)**_

_**Anyway, enjoy! :***_

_**a**_

* * *

_**Three weeks ago...**_

The camera continued to flash and I continued to feel like a dumb shit while I was sprawled across the floor of the firehouse. Why did I feel like a dumb shit? Oh, because I was naked, perhaps.

We were shooting the annual "Firehouse Hotties" calendar and today it was my turn. The photographer thought it was a good idea to unravel two of our hoses in a huge pile on the floor and have me roll around in it. Sans clothes._ Super awesome!_ Just how I wanted to spend my Thursday afternoon.

Just as I was beginning to think this day would never end, my buddy Hoyt came strolling in and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me glistening like a fucking caramelized ham on the floor.

"Holy shit! Northman, you sure got a lot of hose."

I couldn't help but burst into laughter at him. Hoyt was always good for a gut buster, even if he didn't know what he said.

The camera flashed repeatedly as I continued my belly laughing while lying on my back with the hose strategically placed to cover my _endowment_. I'm not going to lie, I was blessed in that department.

After what seemed like an eternity, I was released and practically sprinted out of there to change back into my uniform and spend the day re rolling the hoses I had just had on intimate parts of my anatomy. I did it because all the guys joked and didn't want to touch them after their use as 'props' on my shoot.

"Laugh it up guys, but let's just wait and see how long the ladies leave those glossy pages open to Mr. January _this_ year."

_**Today...**_

Just like most nights in our small town, Hoyt, Sam, Alcide, Tray and I strolled down to the local watering hole after our shift ended and we'd all showered up.

Pam's Place was a staple in our small community. Prior to Pam owning the place, it had been called The Shanty. She really turned that place around and it was a favorite among our fire house; hell, even among the town!

It was small and cramped, barely a sliver of a building along Main Street but it felt like home after a day of work. Tonight, there were quite a few bodies packed into the place, so the boys made their way to the back after moaning and groaning about how I needed to do my damn job.

"Alright, alright. I'll get the damn beers… just save me a seat." I called to Alcide as they left me near the bar in search of a table. I was the tallest, nearly 6'4'', so I was always the chosen one to get the drinks when the place was packed. Being able to see straight over the crowd did have its advantages, even if I felt like the errand boy all the time.

Pam spotted me almost instantly and mouthed 'five' to me in question. I nodded my head and swooped over the bodies that were bellyed up to the bar in front of me to claim the bottles of beer she had popped the tops on for us. After giving her a wink and a smile she shouted that she'd start our usual tab and moved right along to the next customer.

After spotting my motley crew at a table near the back, I began to weave my way through the sea of people. I wasn't even paying attention when a petite blond backed her hot little ass right up into my junk. Instead of pulling away, I'll admit, I leaned into her tight derriere just a little bit as I held the bottles of beer high above her head so as not to spill from the impact. I felt her freeze, still pushing hard against my pants when she realized that there was a male member pressed into her.

Before I could do anything, her companion chimed in.

"Sookie! Damn girl, I know you said you'd get the next round, but you don't have to slide down the fireman's pole to get it!"

Instantly, I started laughing and instantly, I wished I hadn't. My convulsing must have _shaken_ the hot blond out of her _fireman's pole_ induced trance and she pulled away from the semi I now was sporting.

Blondie turned in my direction and I watched as her eyes took in the wall that was my chest. Her gaze slowly made its way north until she reached my face and I swear even in the dim light I could see her blush. When she finally met my gaze I let myself take in her gorgeous face and intense blue eyes. She was easily the prettiest woman I had seen in this bar. Ever.

"Sorry, fella. I didn't mean to, ummm.." she started. Her cheeks began to pink up as she looked down and giggled. All she needed to do was hiccup to be the requisite hot drunk girl.

"It's alright, Ma'am," Yeah, my mother raised me right. "You can _ummm_ me anytime you'd like." Okay, so maybe my mother wouldn't have been so proud of that last part.

The brunette piped up again, and for the first time I took a glance at her. Finally it clicked in my brain that she worked across the street from our firehouse at the Public Library. Our town was small, so we weren't that busy most of the time and were at the house more often than not so we always saw her coming and going.

"How about I take two of these to put out our little fire here, eh tall guy?" Before I could even reply she was swiping the two bottles of Bud from my right hand and pulling Blondie along behind her.

**

"What the hell, Eric! We sent you for five and you come back with three?"

"Sorry Sam. I guess the Librarian needed them more than I did." I nodded off in the direction of the beer-stealing whirlwind and her companion. It was almost comical to see the four of their heads snap to attention at my gesture and gaze out across the crowd.

"Who. Is. That?" Sam asked

"It's the chick from the library, dude. You know, the one we see out in the grass with the kids in the afternoon?" Instinctively, I guess I knew he wasn't talking about the brunette. Who was I kidding thinking these four hornballs wouldn't see Blondie and be interested in her? She was gorgeous! I wondered why I was suddenly feeling jealous, feeling possessive even, of the hot little number that had just ground her perfect ass into my crotch. _Shit._ There he went again, springing back to life.

"No, Northman. Not her. The blonde! She's fucktastic! Man, I'd like to go rub up on her and that hot ass.." I didn't hear the rest of what he was saying because Sam had gotten up at that point and was moving like a predator towards the two women. Tray got up and followed as I groaned and asked Alcide and Hoyt if they wanted another beer. I couldn't watch what was about to go down, but fuck if I could keep myself away. When I tucked in to the bar and signaled Pam for another round, I kept my ears perked for Sam's voice, ready to jump in if he got out of hand.

"What's your name, sweet thing?" Smooth, Sam. Real smooth.

"It sure isn't Sweet Thing." I'm not going to lie, I choked on the beer I was nursing while eaves dropping. _Good for you, Blondie._

"Oh, then maybe it's Dirty Girl? Yeah, you look like the kind of girl that likes to be spa...Hey! What the hell, Tray!"

I turned around to see Tray grabbing Sam's collar and pulling him back, simultaneously apologizing to the ladies. What an idiot.

Blondie and the Librarian were gaping at each other as this unfolded. Clearly, the ladies were unimpressed by Sam's shenaniganry. Really, I couldn't blame them. He was succeeding in his attempt to look like the village idiot.

"Awful sorry about that, ladies. My _friend_ here isn't house trained." As he spoke, Tray shoved Sam back in the direction of the table and flashed a toothy smile at the brunette.

Within five minutes, Tray had his target - the Librarian - giggling and twirling her hair with her fingertips while the prize my eyes were on rolled her eyes at her friend. I nabbed two more beers from Pam and made my move. I came up behind her and snaked my arm around her side to offer her the longneck as I spoke in her ear.

"You know, my friend there stands just inside the doors of our firehouse every afternoon and stares across the street at the Library. He has a thing for watching your friend; glad he is finally talking instead of stalking."

I heard her giggle as she grasped the bottle from my hand. Her soft fingers caressed mine for just a moment before I released it. Blondie didn't turn around to address me; instead she simply took a half step back, leaning into my body.

I growled. I know I did. You damn well better believe I let out an audible groan as her free hand snaked up my thigh and squeezed as she tilted her head back to look up at me. Another giggle from her as she snuck her hand in my pocket and began grabbing at its contents.

"Looking for something?" I smirked down at her. Fuck, she was adorable.

"Your firehose." All traces of a smile left her face as she bit her bottom lip and stared up at me.

She was totally fucking kissable and that's exactly what I planned to do at that moment. I leaned down and pulled her bottom lip out from between her teeth with my own and sucked on it gently before her tongue darted out to meet mine. Just when our mouths made full contact and her hand in my pocket dug it's nails into my thigh, we were interrupted from our hot as fuck make out.

"Wow, Sook! Making friends fast, I see!" The Librarian.

Blondie and I both looked at our friends who were staring at us with laughter in their eyes.

"Amelia, did you know your new friend has been stalking you in the shadows at the firehouse?" Oh no she did _not_ just throw me under the bus!

My eyes darted to Tray's, who looked like he was going to throttle me in about .5 seconds, but our little eye-challenge was ended when both girls burst into laughter.

"Sookie, the stalker is my new friend, Tray."

"And Amelia, this is my _friend _Eric." Tray said, punctuating 'friend' with a slug to my shoulder.

I smiled at his new _friend_ Amelia, then looked back down at _my_ new friend Sookie as she turned her face upwards once again.

"Nice to meet you, Sookie." I said with a smile that matched her own as I went in for another kiss.

This time, we didn't stop when they started their cat calls. I also growled yet again when that perfect ass of hers ground into my crotch for the second time of the evening.

"Well, aren't you a spitfire?" I said as our kiss broke. That couldn't be comfortable for the poor girls neck.

"If I were a spitfire, would you try to put out my flames, fireman Eric?" She turned to face me and put the beer bottle to her gorgeous lips as she winked at me. Fucking winked!! What was this woman?! Made of sex appeal?

"Sweetheart, you are all kinds of trouble, aren't you?" I brought my hand to cup her face as a new song clicked on the jukebox. Sookie's eyes left mine as she recognized the song and got a devilish glint in her eye. She quickly pulled me to a chair near the jukebox and threw my ass in it.

As AC/DC's _Love Hungry Man_ started up so did my cock, yet again, when it realized what was happening.

"You just sit there and enjoy the next four minutes and maybe you'll get a treat." She whispered in my ear as she set her beer down and swung her hips like nobodies business.

I watched her sing the words as she slid her hands up and down her gorgeous body. I could tell every male eye in the joint was on her, and some female ones as well.

_Oh you're the one I've waited for, I need your love, more and more_

_I don't know what your name is, I don't know what your game is_

_I wanna take you tonight; animal apetite! Cuz I'm a love, hungry man_

Oh yeah. This was getting good. Her attitude totally reflected the song lyrics as she straddled my lap and grasped my shoulders. She arched her back and ran one hand from her neck to her navel in the most delicious way. Fuck I wanted to lick every inch of visible skin in that instant, but I remembered her words. Sit. Enjoy. Treat.

This was going to be the best four minutes of my life.

She had to be a stripper. Just had to be. No soccer moms had moves like this. She got up and turned around, rubbing that ass back on my lap, then straddled my knee and _just grouuuunnndddd _herself into my leg. Fuck, she was so hot I could feel it through my jeans. When the guitars really started kicking, I almost came with the gyrations she was making to the beat.

_Don't want no conversation, Just need sweet sensation_

_And all I wanna do, Is make a meal outta you_

Yep, that about summed up what was happening. She was chewing me up and I hoped to fuck she was going to let me have dessert.

I was about at my wits end when she pressed her chest against mine and whispered in my ear "Oh baby, you're such a treat" in time with the song. Her tongue flicked out and licked my lips as she pulled away and continued dancing to the cheers of the crowd.

All too soon, it was over and she was sitting on my lap giggling and blushing like she _hadn't_ just dry humped me in the middle of a crowded bar. The applause was deafening and someone shouted out 'This round's on me after that fucking EPIC performance!". The whole crowd erupted and promptly forgot about the sex kitten in my lap and herded towards the bar.

"Who are you? How did you get loose from my daydreams?" I said in her ear as I inhaled the heavenly scent of her hair.

After that, Sookie and I sat there, her still in my lap, for the rest of the night. We kissed a little, talked a bit, had a few more beers; just generally enjoyed each others company. I couldn't believe this little blond angel had literally fallen in my lap. All the answers she gave to my questions were dead on perfect, she was smoking hot, she could kiss like a freight train and she was sitting in my lap. I made a mental note to buy a lottery ticket on the way home with the way my luck was going.

All too soon, Pam was shouting last call and it was time to disengage and find our friends again. I was glad to see that Tray and Amelia had paired off in a much more _intimate_ way than Sookie and I had. They were practically sucking each others faces off in a corner booth. When they finally came up for air and made their way over, Amelia grabbed Sookie while my back was turned and pulled her along towards the door and out of my grasp.

"Sookie, wait!" I called as I tried to make my way past the drunks bellying up for their last shots at the bar.

"I had fun, Eric! Maybe I'll see your hose another time!" She called out. I couldn't help but smile as every man in the joint turned to give me a thumbs up at her declaration. All too late I realized that I hadn't even gotten her number or her last name before they were out of sight.

Maybe my luck was shit after all.

* * *

:D


	2. Turnouts: The New Plaid

_**A/N~**_

_**Hola. :) Enjoy some FireFighter Eric. ;)**_

_**ALSO: A note from my darling beta PixieGiggles!!**_

_**New SVM/TB contest, the DEAD PAN CONTEST is going on right now. It features parodies of our our favofrite Viking & barmaid, culled from books, TV, films, cartoons or even fairytales. If you've never written before, this is a great (and fun!) way to get your feet wet.**_

Details here: http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/~deadpancontest

The current entries need your review love! If you're looking for something good to read, please head over there now:

.net/community/Dead_Pan_Contest/78556/99/0/1/

* * *

SPOV

"So, just how much of an embarrassment was I, Ame?"

The witch just smirked at me as she helped me sort the books from the book return.

"Seriously? Was I really that bad? I mean ... I remember most of it, but it was like I wasn't in control of myself."

"It's okay, Sook. You weren't as bad as I was." Her tone implied that something I wasn't aware of had happened between her and that Tray guy she had met.

"Oh really, Broadway? Did you perform fellatio in a bar full of people? Because I gave Eric a lapdance. A freaking _lapdance_! The only way for you to top that is an actual sex act."

A full minute later I realized she hadn't responded, so I looked up at her. That smirk on her face told me I had hit the nail on the head.

"No! You hussy!! What the hell happened?!" I tried to keep my voice down since we were in a library, after all, but it came out in a squeal as I stepped towards her and grabbed her arm.

Amelia looked around before responding. "Well, it wasn't going to suck itself, now was it?"

We stared at each other for a few moments before both of us burst into laughter. Amelia Broadway was my best friend and had been ever since my first day of college. She'd been in this town already for about three years, and had been bugging me all three of those years to come join her. Last week, I finally took her up on it and moved in to a gorgeous rental house I'd been able to find. Today was my first official day at the Public Library and Amelia was showing me the ropes.

"Come on, it's time for break before I have the kids' reading group out in the garden." She said, pulling my hand and leading me to the courtyard of the library.

She broke out some apple slices and we sat nibbling on our fruit whileI thought about the previous night and the gorgeous and supremely tall firefighter I had dryhumped.

"God, he was freakin' hot, wasn't he?" I said, more to myself than anything, but Amelia chose to reply anyway.

"Yes he was. I totally see why you went for him, Sook. See, firefighters are hot all on their own, but that tall drink of fuckme was just sex on a stick. We should totally go back to the bar and find his fine ass for you again."

"I don't know, what if he thinks I was just some drunk slut all up on his jock?"

"You were some drunk slut all up on his jock."

"You know what I mean, blowjob-giving whore!"

"Yeah, yeah. I deserved that... but seriously, if I would have waited another minute to pull you out of that bar you would have gone home with Thor; and what kind of drunk slut would you be _then_? Look, we'll go to the bar early, we'll have a couple cocktails and maybe run into someone while we are still in a sober state, and perhaps have a conversation with said someone. Sound good?"

"Fine. It's not like I have anything else to do since you're the only person I know in town; so far."

We went back inside and I worked on putting the returns back out on the shelves while Amelia met with her daily kids' reading group. She led them out to the grass and they all circled around her like she was Mother Goose. I had to giggle as I peered across to the firehouse and saw a large male form lurking in the shadows. I watched as he paced back and forth, just inside the roll-up doors, running his hands through his hair and occasionally pausing to stare across at Amelia and her circle of tiny tots. He'd take a few steps again and stop, seeming to talk to himself, then resume his pacing. Just watching him made me feel antsy. _You can do it; just walk across the street and say hi you big dummy!_

A few minutes later, I was putting away some sci-fi titles when I looked out again and caught Tray dashing across the street as Amelia dismissed the reading club kids who were now running at full on sprint speeds back towards the doors.

"Oh, this should be good..." I said to myself, taking a seat on the wide window sill and settling in for the show.

Five minutes in and they were still just standing and chatting and looking smitten with each other. I'd had my fill of Amelia's eyelash batting and Tray's hand raking; I went back to the counter to sort and wait for the dish.

**

"Sook! Ohmygod." Amelia was practically panting when she came running back behind the desk and pulled me into the backroom.

"So, Tray came to talk to me for a bit, and fuck, he's fine.. but that's not what I'm ohmygod'ing about. So, Eric," she bent over to catch her breath and took about .4 milliseconds too long so I shouted at her.

"Spit it out, Amelia! Eric what!?"

"Geez, alright already! Can't a girl catch her breath? I just ran all the way in here to tell you what a smitten fucking kitten the big Easy-on-the-eyes is and how he's been searching high and low for the little minxy harlot that gave him a lapdance!"

_Thunk._

Yeah, that was my jaw hitting the floor; hold on a sec while I pick it up.

"Okay, wait... Eric has been looking for me? Did I forget to tell him I worked here?"

"You must have, because Tray was trying like hell to get it out of me, but I'm proud to say this safe didn't crack. I let no Sookie business out into the open."

I smirked at her and we went about our work, planning to take a stroll past the firehouse and into Pam's Place when five o'clock rang out.

**

I'm not going to lie and say I wasn't disappointed when we made it down the street to Pam's without being interrupted by searing hot studsicles dressed in those cute fireman pants and suspenders. I sighed as we entered and plopped down on a barstool next to Amelia.

After our first drink, I had started to loosen up a bit and Amelia and I were freely talking about the hotties we had both become quite enamored with. She was telling me how shy Tray had seemed outside the library earlier and how he had batted his lashes at her when he asked for her number. _Cute._

I tried to talk about more than just Eric, but let's be honest here ... he's kind of a big deal; it's hard to keep the conversation off something as hot and awesome as him.

After our second round, we decided that we were having too much fun to cut out and go home early, so we ordered up number three and I excused myself to the bathroom to freshen up.

I was making my way back to my barstool and twirling my hair while I thought of the tall hotness I'd slammed into in this very spot. _Oh great_, I thought as I looked up from my daydreaming, and saw a familiar blond figure. _Now I'm imagining him here.. I'm totally sprung on that ass._

Oh shit, wait ... I'm not imagining it. _He's actually standing at the door staring at me._

**  
EPOV**

It was an hour until my shift ended when I got the call. _Thank you, Pam._

Ever since that fateful night at her bar, I'd been looking for Sookie. Only problem? No one had ever heard of her. Now, I knew just about every one in town and not one single person I knew had ever heard of that name before. I began to wonder if it was just a nickname or if she even lived in our cozy little town.

I had even pressured Tray to go talk to his dream girl, Amelia, while she was out with the kids that afternoon. Sure, I wanted Tray to be happy and Amelia had made him _more_ than happy the other night, but let's just say I had an ulterior motive.

When he came back with a goofy grin on his face and Amelia's phone number, I was hopeful. But when he relayed that she had given no Sookie-related details, my hopes died.

Needless to say, when Pam called me, I was fucking elated.

"Northman, are you up on your dancing skills?"

"Uhhh, why?" _I smell__ed__ trouble..._

"Oh, because there's a bouncing blond sitting at my bar and I know you liked the way _she_ danced the other night, so I was hoping you'd come in and return the favor to her."

"Sookie is there right now?!?" I practically squealed like a twelve year old Twilight fan.

"She is. Her and the brunette. I thought you might like to know. I'm saucing them up good for you. When do I get to see your ass in action?"

"Shit, Pam. I'm not off for an hour. Let me know if they go to leave?"

"Aye aye Captain; over and out."

I had been watching the clock ever since I hung up, and the minute I could, I scrambled up to the locker rooms and changed out of my turnouts. On the way out the door I shouted to Tray to meet me at Pam's when he got off. I didn't even wait for a reply as I sprinted towards Main Street with a stupid grin on my face.

**

At first, I didn't see her. What I _did_ see was Amelia sitting at the bar and Pam pouring a couple of beers, but no Sookie. I took a few steps, and that's when she came into view. She looked gorgeous. She had on dark skinny jeans, a white cotton shirt and a blue and gray striped vest that clung to her curves like it was tailored. She was twirling her hair and had a cute little smile on her face that turned into a full on grin when she looked up and saw me.

She stopped in her tracks as I strode towards her. I glanced over at Pam who smirked and punched in something on the jukebox controls behind the bar.

_Oh hell..._

I pounced on Sookie and sat her in the closest chair as the opening of the Ohio Players 'Fire' sounded in the bar.

"Now it's your turn, little girl."

She just watched with big doe eyes as I straddled her lap, careful not to put all my weight on her. I gently rubbed against her as I trailed a finger down her jaw and licked up the other side of her neck. I felt her laugh as she realized what was going on.

I jumped off her and tried to pretend that the 15 other people in the bar weren't watching me shake my ass for her.

I did my best Chippendales impression, thrusting my hips for her. I knew it was a complete mockery but I couldn't help it; the way she watched with hungry eyes and giggled and clapped had me putting everything I had into it, just for her.

I got on my knees and crawled over to her, nudging her knees apart with my face and rubbing my cheek on her thigh as she looked down at me with what I'd like to think was lust. God, how I wished we were naked and alone.

When I raked my hands up her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the seat by her hips, her hands flew into my hair and I relished the feeling of her pulling and twisting it between her fingers.

I still had one hand on her hip as I stretched myself up and pressed my body against hers. The heat radiating off her was amazing and made me ache even more for her. I'll admit, I might have dry humped her a bit at that point, but there really wasn't any other way for me to show her just what she did to me. What did surprise me though, was that she ground her crotch right back at me.

I looked into her eyes and all my suspicions about how special she was were confirmed when she kissed me and wrapped her legs around my waist as the song ended.

I stood up with her wrapped around me and walked over to where Amelia was sitting and clapping while Pam whistled from behind the bar.

Once I had placed Sookie on the barstool and sat down next to her, Pam slid a beer my way with a wink.

"Wow. Hi Eric, how ya doin', nice to see you again." Amelia's reaction was about the same as the rest of the bar's patrons; grinning and laughing.

I kept my gaze on Sookie while I answered Amelia with a greeting. We were both just staring at each other like lovesick teenagers, grinning like fools for a few minutes before I finally willed my voice out of my throat.

"I've been looking for you."

"Oh yeah? How long?"

"Forever. Where have you been?"

She giggled as she took my hand and replied, "In all the wrong places, I guess."

I briefly registered Tray coming in and Amelia jumping up to meet him and escort him back to a more private booth.

"I want to know everything about you. How come no one in this town seems to know your name?"

"Because I'm not from here. Start out slow, tiger. What do you want to know first?"

"Please tell me you're single." _I'm not a praying man, but I might start now..._

"Of course I'm single! What kind of girl do you think I am?" She playfully swatted my arm and I feigned injury.

We sipped our drinks and got to know each other better. I found out she had just moved here and worked with Amelia at the Library. I also told her about myself but was a bit surprised with one of her questions.

"So, Eric.. you're hot, you're a firefighter, you're hilarious and charming. Why are you single?"

I shrugged, no point in lying. "I just haven't found anyone I thought was worth pursuing I guess. Until a few days ago."

"What happened a few days ago?" She asked with a smile playing on her lips and took a swig of her beer.

"I met this pixie who stole my beer and gave me a lapdance, then asked to see my firehose. It was pretty much life-changing."

We shared a look and a smirk before we both turned to our drinks.

"Oh shit, is it really 8:30? Man, I've got to get going..." She started looking around for Amelia and pulled some money out of her purse, setting it next to her beer.

"Wait, Sookie... could I take you out sometime? Preferably sometime in, oh, the next two days? I'm off-shift right now."

She blushed that gorgeous crimson that I was becoming so damn fond of and batted her silky eyelashes at me before responding.

"I'd love that. We really should stop meeting by accident and start doing it on purpose." She took a scrap of paper and a pen out of her purse and scribbled on it before handing me the holy grail; her phone number was written in sparkly purple ink on the small slip of paper.

I kissed the paper before slipping it my pocket and standing, offering my hand to help her up. Amelia had disentangled herself from Tray and was approaching us as I turned Sookie's hand over in mine and kissed her palm before pulling her tight up against me. She laughed and reached up to pull my head down to hers and planted a toe curling kiss on me before she and Amelia strolled towards the door.

"Tomorrow night?" She called out over her shoulder. All I was able to do was nod and smile as the little piece of heaven I'd found sashayed out the door.

**

* * *

**_Fluffy and fun!! Hope you enjoy it..._**

**_a_**


	3. Skinnydipping and Zitfaced Cockblockers

_**A/N~ Again, no excuse. Just me having lost mah muses. I love FireFighter Eric, tons. He's my babe. Hopefully, ya'all like him as well. If you've stuck with me, then I guess ya do. :D **_

_**As a reward for your love towards the sooty, sweaty teeming-with-muscles Eric.. I give you.. The Chapter whence-forth known as SKINNYDIPPING AND ZITFACED COCKBLOCKERS!**_

* * *

_**Previously, on Five Alarm...**_

_"Wait, Sookie... could I take you out sometime? Preferably sometime in, oh, the next two days? I'm off-shift right now."_

_She blushed that gorgeous crimson that I was becoming so damn fond of and batted her silky eyelashes at me before responding._

_"I'd love that. We really should stop meeting by accident and start doing it on purpose." She took a scrap of paper and a pen out of her purse and scribbled on it before handing me the holy grail; her phone number was written in sparkly purple ink on the small slip of paper._

_I kissed the paper before slipping it my pocket and standing, offering my hand to help her up. Amelia had disentangled herself from Tray and was approaching us as I turned Sookie's hand over in mine and kissed her palm before pulling her tight up against me. She laughed and reached up to pull my head down to hers and planted a toe curling kiss on me before she and Amelia strolled towards the door._

_"Tomorrow night?" She called out over her shoulder. All I was able to do was nod and smile as the little piece of heaven I'd found sashayed out the door._

* * *

**SPOV**

"I need you to answer me three questions."

Eric had called me and said those words over the phone as I twirled a lock of my hair in a school-girl manner. His greeting was a bit unconventional, but then again so was our whole relationship thus far.

"I think I can answer three questions. Shoot," My mind was already working to guess before he even opened his mouth to ask.

"Number one, Miss Stackhouse; Are you a vegetarian?"

I smiled. Ahhhh, he's trying to plan our date. Adorable. "Mr. Northman, I thoroughly enjoy a good bit of meat."

He chuckled. "Okay, number two; Do you enjoy the sand between your toes?"

I didn't remember there being a beach nearby, but I was going with it anyway. "The sand between my toes and the sun on my skin ... one of my favorite pastimes."

"Excellent! Now just one more question, darlin' ..."

"I'm biting my nails, Eric." I said playfully.

I must have thrown him off because he didn't reply for a few seconds and I snickered into the silence on the other end.

"How do you feel about ropes?" His voice had an edge of humor in it, like he was trying to keep his voice clear but had the giggles under it.

I gulped. "Ropes? Will someone be getting tied up?"

"All I can say is no. Unless you ask nicely, that is." He was unable to control his giggles any longer, and I couldn't help but be amused by his boyish behavior, even if I had no idea why we were laughing.

"Hmm, I'm going to go ahead and say I'm cautious, but open to giving whatever it is you have planned a go. I'm adventurous like that, plus I trust you."

"Good," he said, I could hear the smile in his voice, "Very good. How about I pick you up at Noon? I can't wait until tonight to see you. I want to see the sunshine on your skin instead of fluorescent bar lighting."

I had originally thought we'd be going out tonight, but lucky for him I had the day off and could acquiesce to his request.

"Noon leaves me an hour and a half to get ready. It sure would help if you told me what I'm getting ready for, Mr. Northman."

"Nope! It's a surprise. Just dress for a day in the sun."

After that, I gave Eric the address of my little rental and we said our goodbyes. As soon as we hung up, I called Amelia to relay the conversation and listen to her brainstorm about where he could possibly be taking me. We came up with nothing that involved meat, ropes, and sand.

"Well, whatever it is you know you'll have fun with McHotpants. If the way you two have been dancing around each other the last few days is any indication, you'll be bumping uglies before the sun sets!" Peals of laughter came from both of us as I feigned a gasp of shock.

As I shampooed my hair and shaved every inch of skin I could, I thought back to that comment of Amelia's. Would I have sex with Eric? If I was being honest with myself, I already knew the answer; I would. Hell, shaving myself smooth proved I wasn't adverse to the idea! But what would that say about me? What did the lapdance I gave him already say about me?

I got down to brass tacks with myself—so to speak. Did I want to be intimate with Eric so far? Yes. Were we both adults? Yup. Was it anyone else's business what he and I chose to do with each other? Absolutely not. So why was I having any reservations at all about this? Because you're crazy. Oh. Right.

So there it was. I toweled off and smoothed lotion over my skin, Victoria's Secret 'Love Spell'. Amelia had given me a bottle of it forever ago saying it would work its magic and land me a winner. Well it hadn't so far, but I still loved the sweet and tasty smell.

As I picked through my underwear drawer, I decided that if it felt right I would go with it. No need to stress over it and over think sleeping with someone I liked well enough so far. With that in mind, I picked out a bra and panties that actually matched and threw a cute sundress on. I had no idea what Eric had in store, but I was looking forward to finding out.

**EPOV**

I couldn't have waited for an evening date. No way. I broke every guy rule and called her early the next day, totally unable to help myself. To my utter delight and giddiness she agreed to let me pick her up midday.

After a shower and packing up supplies into my Bronco, I made my way to the address she had given me and walked through the grass to the small but lovely cottage.

"Hey! Come on in, I'll be ready in just a minute ..." Sookie opened the door and gestured for me to step past her into the small entry way. After shutting the door she took my hand and lead me into the cozy living room and pushed me down on the overstuffed couch. Without a warning, she bobbed down and placed a kiss on my cheek before spiriting away down the hall.

I took a few moments to look around and take in her personal space. It was an older cottage, probably built in the 1920's as most of the area was, and had its own personality and charm that the furnishings complemented instead of overwhelming. It was just so ... _her._ Well, it matched what I knew about her so far. If all went well today, I'd be learning much more about her.

A few minutes later, Sookie emerged with an oversized bag slung over her shoulder and a slightly irritated look on her face.

"Alright Northman. I have some questions of my own before our date." She folded her arms in mock defiance and stared at me while trying to keep a smirk in check.

I couldn't hold my own smirk back so I let it fly while I stretched my arms behind my head and leaned back in anticipation of her questions.

Her eyes bulged slightly before making their way _back_ to my face from my biceps. "Right. Okay, so … how long will we be gone? I need to know if I should bring a sweater."

"We'll be gone as long as you want to be. I would _hope_ you'd want to bring a sweater." I flexed my biceps a little at her and got a little blush in her cheeks as payment.

She reached over to the arm of the couch and picked up a light cardigan, stuffing it into her bag before she spoke again.

"Are we going to be going anywhere that would require more elegant footwear than flip flops?"

"Negatory. Flip flops are just fine."

"Perfect." She walked over to the door and slipped into some sandals before turning back to me.

"Last question." She got that adorable blush again before speaking again. "Are we staying at your place, or mine tonight?"

Well, _that_ certainly wasn't the question I expected.

We were barreling down the dusty country road listening to the radio before she got so curious she couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Eric, we're in the middle of nowhere! What do you have planned?" She still had a smile on her face, so I knew she wasn't worried about being out here with me. She did eye the blanket covering my supplies in the back with interest though.

I smirked at her as I replied "Not much longer and you'll find out. Unless you want to bribe me for details. I can be bought; I'm not proud."

She laughed at me and turned her face back to the window to stare at the fields and trees we were passing.

My excitement came to a head as I turned off down a windy unpaved road. I'll admit it, I let a girly little giggle escape me and inside I was clapping my hands. Sookie snorted at me before facing forward and watching as the bank of the river came into view.

"I knew I loved you." She said as I parked under some big oak trees.

After a few minutes, it was obvious what I had planned. I pulled out the ice chest, small grill, beach blanket, folding chairs and picnic ware as Sookie took off her sandals and waded ankle-deep into the cool river water.

Once I had the grill set up to get the coals hot I took off my own flip-flops, grabbed a couple of beers from the ice chest and joined her in the water.

"Okay, so I get the vegetarian and sand questions ... but where does the rope come in?"

I pointed to a tree about ten yards down from our little picnic spot and she gasped as she noticed the rope swing for the first time.

"Seriously. I seriously knew there was a reason I loved you already."

She leaned up and kissed my cheek as she led me by the hand back to our blanket.

"I didn't bring a suit, since you didn't tell me ... but I don't think that really matters." Before I knew it, she'd pulled her sundress over her head and stood before me in her bra and panties. They were a lovely shade of coral that looked so fucking hot against her tanned skin. When she noticed that I was stuck as still-life, she giggled and started pulling my tee shirt off to get me going. When she reached for the button of my shorts, it took all I had to stop her.

She looked up like she'd done something wrong. How was I supposed to tell her that I wasn't wearing any underwear?

"Sookie ..."

"Relax, Eric. I just didn't want you to get the seats wet when we leave. I'm not afraid of your boy underwear. Do they have Spiderman on them?" She grinned at me as I laughed.

"More like the Invisible Man."

She looked confused for a moment before she caught my drift. "Oh. _Oh._ Well, I guess ... I could turn my back if you want. While you get in." _She wanted me to skinny dip?_

"Well, _that's_ hardly fair, is it? You'll probably run away with my clothes and my beer. Sneaky sneaky woman, I see how you operate." I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her close to me, lightly tickling her sides as she squirmed.

"You don't trust me, Northman?" The feigned hurt in her voice was so damn adorable. She pulled herself from my embrace and walked a few feet away, turning her back to me. Then, she unhooked her bra. And dropped it to the ground.

She turned to look at me over her shoulder. "That's too bad, because I trust you." _Sideboob. I see sideboob!_

Little minx hooked her panties at her hips and pushed them down to her knees before they fell to the ground and she stepped out of them. Then she sprinted towards the rope swing, grabbing it and shoving off the bank before screaming and splashing down into the water.

"Are you going to steal my clothes or drop yours and join me, Northman?" She was swimming around, looking like an angel with her blond hair plastered to her head and the ripples casting out from her movements.

"Alright, alright! Let me throw the steaks on."

The meat was placed on the grill, our beer bottles were moved closer to the water for easy reach, and two beach towels were deposited on the blanket. _Showtime._

I was just about to unzip and bolt for the rope when my inner man voice piped up. _Are you afraid to show her your man-gina? _What! _Then why the hell are you going to sprint? Stride with pride like a man and let her see what you've got._ I was muttering curses at my subconscious, when I suddenly realized I was stark naked and slowly walking towards the rope. I realized this because a catcall whistle was coming from the water.

"Shake it for me!" Sookie called out as I reached for the rope. I might have turned around and give her a wiggle with my rear before launching off the bank and splashing in.

The water felt incredible around me. It had been so long since I'd been naked in a body of water besides a bathtub. Sookie and I swam around for a while, chatting about nothing in particular. We shared memories of summers past, musings over our perfect day, our favorite bands and books, all that sort of thing. I was so comfortable around her that I actually forgot I was naked. That is, until I swam up to her and she put her arms and legs around me.

I thought the water had felt good _before_; hell, this was like heaven on earth. I gingerly placed my arms on her back, careful not to touch anywhere that might be too forward. She squeezed in closer to me, her breasts sliding up and down my chest as we swayed in the current of the river.

"Those steaks are probably ready by now. Do you want to stay in, or are you ready to take a break?"

She brought her face to mine and kissed me, slow and deep, before she answered "I think I'm ready for a break."

It took everything I had to will away the hard-on that was attempting to brush against Sookie as she clung to me.

"Okay, I'll get you a towel and I promise I'll look away." I winked at her and moved to disengage and wade to shore when she smiled at me before disentangling her legs—_brushing against my cock, I might add_—and standing up in the water, exposing the most perfect pair of breasts I'd ever seen.

"Who said I wanted you to look away?" She walked slowly towards the shore, bending over _just_ as slowly to pick up a towel and blot at her skin lightly.

I closed my mouth and my eyes for a brief moment. The image of her nipples with water rivulets cascading off of them seared into my memory.

Once I was done talking myself down, I made me way out of the water and dried off before stepping back into my shorts and sandals and busying my mind with preparing our food.

Sookie had thrown her sundress back on; without her bra or panties, I noted. She was finger-combing her hair and singing along to the radio when I brought a plate over to her and sat down on the blanket.

"I can't remember the last time someone cooked for me, Eric. It all looks delicious."

We both dug in and soon we were laying back on the blanket, listening to the sounds of the river and watching the sun fade into the late afternoon.

I hadn't really realized that we were making out like teenagers until some _actual_ teenagers came careening down the road with some sleazy hip hop blaring. Sookie was straddling my lap, her hair had air-dried and was splayed around both of our heads as she hovered above me. Her giggle as she buried her face into my neck let me know she thought the intrusion was funny. It was anything but _funny _to me. I wanted to throttle those little zit-faced shits!

"Come on, let's pack up and decide what to do next."

Really, I hadn't put much thought past taking Sookie out to the river. I also hadn't planned on the skinny dipping. _Bonus for me!_

Once we were packed up and driving back towards town, I figured we had better get our plans figured out.

"So, my lady. What does your heart desire?"

"Your place."

_What the__...__seriously?_ I fought to keep the ridonkulous—yes, I said ridonkulous—smile from my face as I drove towards my home.

* * *

I cannot thank the ridiculously talented and sexy as FAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWK Pixiegiggles. She's my gurl, dawgs! She betas, she comments, she smacks my ass with a ruler and keeps me on the right path. Girl, I love you. :*

Also, she and I are writing an Amelia/Ray (Ray from GK/PJ Ransone) story. Keep the author alert on for it! It started out as an outtake from her fawesome fic The F Stop. Go check it out. :D

As always, I love you guys. :D

a


End file.
